Is there anybody going to listen to my story?
by MangoFields
Summary: Larry Stylinson is really about larry and about the band, how louis and harry see it but is in spanish. I'll do my best to translated if it is succesful. ok thanks bye. PS. hope you like it xxx


Harry parpadeo sacudiéndose el sueño, podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, eran las seis de la mañana pero con el horario que ha llevado por los últimos cuatro años, este momento era como pararte con los pies descalzos en la mañana y que el piso este frio y que lo has estado por los últimos años, deja de ser desconfortante como la primeras veces y se vuelve un recordatorio de tu etapa, de lo que has vivido, de cómo te has caído, con quien has llorado, a quien has besado.

Cada mañana despertar ten temprano era un recordatorio de su vida, de esta etapa que se podría hacer pedazos en segundos y desaparecer con el viento y jamás regresárselo, por ello estaba agradecido pero en esos segundo en los que la costumbre te despierta para recordarte tu vida, en esos momento que revisas las cosas que vas a hacer en tu mente y a un con tus ojos cerrados, aun sintiendo su cama suave y cobijándole un poco con el calor corporal que las sabanas invernan, se da cuenta que esta boca arriba sin la familiar presión sobre su cuerpo o sobre su espalda de un cuerpo acurrucándole y protegiendo los pequeños momentos que consiguen.

En segundos recuerda, Louis y el nunca durmieron siempre juntos, y aun antes de conocerle Harry no estaba particularmente a acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, pero aun en bootcamp o de gira no ha acostumbraban a dormir juntos pero eso era porque en el primer caso sus compañeros sospecharían algo, algo que ellos en esos momentos no se atrevían a decirlo más que como una broma que les hacía sentir calor por dentro , pero una vez que Vivian juntos ellos dormían siempre juntos, y en el segundo caso: para relacionarse y unirse más con sus bandmates, se turnaban entre sí, normalmente Zayn y Harry dormían en una cama, a petición de Zayn porque en su limitado conocimiento de los otros tres chicos Harry tenia la habilidad de a moldarse según la persona que estuviera con él y aun así no perder su encanto y educación que hasta ahora es sinónimo de su nombre.

Aun en estos años en los que el dormir juntos es un placer que viene y va no puede evitar sentir el vacio en su torso donde un cuerpo más pequeño a el mas curvilíneo y travieso aun dormido era algo notable: el calor de Louis, su cabello acariciándole la piel, sus ligeros ronquidos e incluso su aliento por la mañana.

Se levanto tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja de su refrigerador de acero inoxidable y miro al ventanal donde se encontraba un bonito paisaje de Los Ángeles dándole los buenos días. LA al cual había venido principalmente por el clima, también era por la distracciones fáciles que le ofrecía, cenas, fiestas, tiendas, nuevas personas, nuevos alrededores. Eran agradables aun estando lejos de su familia…. Aun estando lejos de Louis, pero ambos sabían que aun en el mismo cuarto no debían de mostrar gran afecto, incluso se les pido despertar sospechas de que habían peleado, de esa manera aparentar que su relación había cambiado de los primeros años hasta ahora.

La verdad era es que si había cambiado, con la madures y la dualidad de tener que mantenerse apartados de la persona que mas querían les provoco un sensación natural adolescente, quererse, buscarse y añorarse más. Harry aunque había hecho algunos cálculos de que aproximadamente 15 millones de fans los apoyarían, managment lo contra ataco aclarándole que en los votos como los MTV'S eran 40 millones los que le votaban por ellos y que sus 15 millones no eran ni la mitad de estos, yy que estos no siempre podían ir a todos los conciertos que se les planeaba y que su imagen en Asia donde esta inclinación sexual era 90 porciento mas inaceptada que en América y Europa juntos, pero el sabia que los fans no lo hacían con mala intención que debía de ser porque la mayoría eran mujeres adolescentes a las que tal vez les dolería ver perdidas sus oportunidades con ellos dos , esto le causaba un punzada de dolor en el pecho a la que en los últimos años se había hecho ya familiar, pero igual se esforzaba por equilibrarlos con la oportunidades tan increíbles que se les brindaba y de cómo su vida y la de los otros había cambiado gracias a los fans, eso lo tranquilizaba y lo mantenía asosegado por largos ratos.

Pero Louis era diferente el si tenía cierto resentimiento a la cosas que se le estaban negando, teniendo que cambiar sus manierismos delicados y que dejaban ver esa actitud "sassy", que tanto le caracterizaba, teniendo una novia pagada la cual eran tres tipos de mujeres diferentes que se parecían mucho entre si pero con notables diferencias faciales y de estatura y la inolvidables y aburridas salidas estratégicas para que se les viera como la feliz pareja.

Ellas trataban de ser amigables y él lo apreciaba, pero Louis sabía que esto era una cachetada para Harry y para su relación y que el hecho de que habían declarado que Harry los había presentado eran una estaca en el corazón que se burlaba de él. Y en empeoraba cuando gente como Chris Brown y Elvis Presley a los que les acuso de maltratar a mujeres, tuvieron reconocimiento en la música y a Chris Brown se le dio otra oportunidad incluso por la mujer misma. Pero a ellos no se les daría mientras estén en la banda.

Era un resentimiento que mantenía a raya pero que cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, se acariciaban o tenían sexo, este salía y explotaban haciéndose paso a la superficie en forma de rabia o de tristeza, en las que ambas se expresaban con sarcasmo y reservo hacia los demás.


End file.
